


Alphabits

by LokisGhost



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place before the beginning of Dragon Age: Origins, Surana writes in his journal. Train of thought style of journal writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L is for Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Using the "Write something for a character using each letter of the alphabet" meme, I started writing for my Male Surana mage.

Dragon 9:30  
A young elf lay in his bed, a small magelight glowing from next to his pillow, easily hidden with a swift twitch of the blankets. A journal rests near as well, ready to be shoved under the pillow or just collapsed on top of in mimicry of sleep. The faint scratching of a quill cuts through the darkened room, but the other beds' occupants take no notice, and perhaps this young mage is not the only one to take this opportunity for a bit of writing.

 

"My name is Goshawk, but I am not certain if I really like it. Mother picked it. She told me that she chose Goshawk because of a bird that lived outside the alienage and flew over from time to time. She explained that she wanted that for me; to be free to go wherever I wanted to.

Of course, all this was before I was found to be a mage and sent to the Circle. Maybe that was what killed her… One more loss in a life filled with the theft of everything dear to her."

 

The scratching quill slows and stops; a faint shadow creeps along the far wall, unnoticed and unheard, and slips out of the dormitory with the easy familiarity of previous escapes. The silence is once more broken by the soft scritch scratch; a restless mind with pen and paper.

 

"So…  
I have everyone call me Surana; I don't have to think about my mother every time someone calls my name, and it's easier that way."

 

Another, shorter pause and the writer sighs softly, putting aside old thoughts for a new concern.

"I haven't seen much of Jowan lately. He told me that he met a girl. 

I think he thinks he is being sneaky, but I knew about her long before he finally got the balls to tell me. In this place, when people start acting differently, everyone watches… It's difficult to suspect my only real friend, but for a while I thought… Well... Maybe he was a blood mage or something even worse… An Abomination.

I hear voices down the hall, and the clank of a Templar's armor. I have to douse the light now; it's long past time for Apprentices to be asleep, and I don't wish to be caught, again…"

 

The room is once more plunged into complete darkness and the boy is at the verge of sleep when another light, badly covered, wakes him. Looking up at a Templar in full armor, even if it is the Knight-Commander is a startling thing to wake up to and Goshawk's mind immediately ran through all the imagined wrongs he might have committed.

 

"Get up boy; we wouldn't want to be late. The First Enchanter is waiting, and we will all want our beds before long."

A thrill of fear and anticipation tightens Goshawk's stomach as he follows the Templars.

"The Harrowing…"


	2. ALPHABITS: F FOR FOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short journal piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this on my computer and decided to post it as is.. It is kind of short but speaks for itself.

“You’re a FOOL, Surana!”   
Jowan’s last words to me cut deeply. I’ve always done my absolute to make the decisions I thought were best, that   
I thought were “right”...  
I sit here now, after losing another home, after losing my only friend. On the way to a battle, in the dark with a   
stranger on the other side of the fire. Jowan called me a fool, and perhaps I am.. Would things have gone differently if I had not  
gone to the First Enchanter with my worries about Jowan? Would we even now be in the Tower laughing and joking?   
It was a battle of sorts, living there, but one I was at least familiar with…


End file.
